This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/324,555, filed Jul. 7, 2014, now U.S. Pat. No. 9,172,681, and is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/546,437, filed Jul. 11, 2012, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,776,179, and is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/858,863, filed Aug. 18, 2010, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,234,691, and is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/296,357, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,802,290, all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Digital social networks such as Linkedln or Friendster permit many parties to network with one another, building social groups for various purposes. Trust relationships may be established within such networks. New technology is needed to propagate the trust relationships.